Hell Girl Stories
by OfferJoyWriting
Summary: This is a series of stories based around the lore of Hell Girl. Ai Enma is a girl with a horrifying past, and has been chosen to be Hell Girl. In the modern era, there are rumors floating about about "Hell Correspondence", a site which can only be accessed at midnight. Rumor has it that if you type in the name of a person you hate, they will be sent straight to Hell for you.
1. Pool Demon (Part 1)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Hell Girl, and all concepts within the story belong to the respective author of the creator of Hell Girl.

Thank you!

NOTE: I've had a lot of fun writing this, and I plan on writing more stories to make a whole series of Hell Girl stories. I hope you all enjoy reading the first part of this story, I worked hard on it! Please review this story, I'd love to hear all of your comments on it, whether they be positive or negative.

* * *

The sound of bodies crashing through water rings throughout the school pool. Zanita Yero stood at the side of the pool, waiting for her name to be called.

The swim team consisted of five girls. Nakao Fumika was the team captain. She had long black hair, and usually wore it in a tight bun while in practice. Her two best friends, Izumi Wazuka and Masuma Sachi, were both fairly nice people. Izumi had red hair, that was obviously dyed to be that color. Masuma also had black hair, and she usually wore them in twin tails. Tsutsui Yuro was another girl, who had very fake blonde hair, usually up in a pony tail. She was fairly out going, and the other girls appreciated her company. But the last girl…she was an outcast. No one interacted with her, really. She was…different. She had dark skin, and chocolaty brown eyes. Her hair was straight, and short. Apparently, she was from Mexico. Her Japanese was pretty good, though, but it was really strange to talk to her. No one even knew her name.

The Swim Team got along fairly well, aside from that one Mexican girl, and they treated each other as though they were family. And that helped a lot with the horrible Swim Coach.

"Hurry up! You're times are slowing! Faster, faster!" Zanita couldn't remember a time when the coach wasn't yelling or screaming off the top of her head. She was always yelling. Always screaming. "You're all becoming horrible!" She screeched, directing the comment to Masuma. "Especially _you_ Sachi. Step up your game, or else you'll force me to kick you off of the team COMPLETELY!" She throws her towel at her face. "You have laundry duty!"

"Y-yes Suzuko-sensei…" Masuma lowers her head in shame. This made Nakao furious. She places a comforting hand on Masuma's shoulder and glared at Suzuko-sensei.

"That's the fifth time in a row! I'll take laundry duty!" Nakao declares, not taking her eyes off of the Swim Coach." Zanita could see the scared expression that Masuma wore on her face.

The Swim Coach glanced over her shoulder. She turns around completely, a sweet smile on her face. It was like her persona had completely changed. "Oh, but Fumika-san, we can't have our precious Captain of the Swim Team be doing silly chores like laundry." Her voice became sweet, innocent. It was strange. "These worthless children you call _friends_ are nothing more than back ups. They need to be the ones doing the dirty work!"

Nakao disagreed completely. "Th-that's not true at all, I refuse to-"

"QUIET, BRAT!" Suzuko cuts Nakao off with a menacing tone. "You need to stay in shape. I expect you to be able to lap around the pool about thirty times by next week." The other girls were absolutely appalled.

"Thirty times?! That sure is a lot, Suzuko-sensei!" Tsutsui interjected. Suzuko, however, was already done with the situation. She walked off, picking up her water bottle and taking a sip on the way out.

Once Masuma knew that Suzuko was gone, she slowly starts to break down. "W-why...why does she always pick on me?" The other three girls were there to comfort Masuma, telling her that she was an amazing swimmer, and how she didn't deserve the hatred that she got. But Zanita wasn't going to stay for the comforting session. She wasn't hurt. Why should she care? _It's not like they would want me to help, anyway._

She enters the locker room and starts to get changed from her swim suit. Once finished, she leaves the School Pool and walks down the halls. The only thing she could really do now was go home. There was nothing else for her to do.

 _No friends…no places for me to "hang out", no other hobbies other than swimming_. _Hah…swimming. Swimming is something I've been doing since I was really little. Back in Mexico, mi familia y yo swam about in the ocean. We lived near the coast, and the sites were muy bonita, very beautiful. But one day, mi mama passed away, right before my very eyes._ _She was very sickly, and she would tell me every day that she didn't have much longer. I never believed her. Apparently, one of her dying wishes was to see us move to Japan. She had already set us up with tickets, and left mi papa and myself presents. Mi papa was against the idea at first, but when we were chased out of our own home, we had no other choice. We hopped onto a plane and moved to Japan. It's strange here. Todas las cosas…extraña._

As Zanita walks through the halls, towards the school entrance, she passes by another strange girl. She had long black hair, and her eyes seemed to have a red glow to them. Ai Enma. Not many knew about her. She was also a transfer student, but she looked like she was from Japan, unlike Zanita. _She's so pretty…_ Zanita walked past her, not even saying a word to her.

She steps out into the school yard and heads out of school grounds. The school she went to was public, and was for the poorer citizens of the town she was in. Zanita couldn't ever remember the name of the town she lived in. She never found any use in remembering. She enters her home, sliding her shoes off at the doorway. She smelled dinner, already ready and set up at the table. She sits down and starts to eat it.

 _I wish mi papa would speak to me. Ever since mi mama died, mi papa…well…he just doesn't talk anymore. I feel alone…_

Zanita couldn't take the silence. She takes her dinner to her room and finishes it there, soon falling asleep for the rest of the night.

The next day, she wakes up to her alarm, jumping out of bed and getting dressed. Every weekend, Zanita would visit the pool to practice herself. It was hard to concentrate on swimming while the other girls of the team tried to encourage her, shouting that she was doing great, and how she shouldn't give up. Well, Zanita found it annoying. The weekend was the time where she could swim and concentrate at the same time.

She enters the school yard and sighs. "This quiet atmosphere…it's nice…" Zanita says to herself. She goes into the school and enters the pool area. As expected, she was the only one there. She goes into the locker room and gets changed into her swimsuit, then heads out to the pool.

Once at the pool, she climbs up the diving board. Her goal was to be able to flip when diving. It was something she had been practicing for a couple of weeks now. She gets onto the diving board and looks down. For a moment, she thought she saw a figure in the pool. She shakes her head and looks back down, no longer seeing the figure. She starts hopping, the diving board pushing back due to her force. She makes one final jump, bigger than the rest of her jumps, and dives into the pool. She didn't flip this time. She needed to get used to diving without flipping first.

Once in the water, she propels herself forward before breaking the surface of the water. She takes in a deep breath, regaining all of her breath. She swims to the pools edge and grabs onto it, wiping her face and sighing.

Pulling herself out of the pool, she starts walking over to the diving again. This time she was ready to flip. She climbs the ladder, pulling herself upon the diving board. She looks down at the water, expecting to see the figure again. But she didn't.

Zanita backs up on the board, ready to jump into the pool. She starts hopping up and down, the board forcing her feet back up. She runs and makes one final leap, tossing herself up into the air. She scrunches her legs closer to her, turning herself around in mid air before extending her legs again and piercing the water. In the water, she smiles to herself, knowing that she had succeeded. She bursts out of the water, wiping her face and blinking her eyes, getting used to the lighting. She starts to make her way to the pools edge again, but this time, something stopped her.

"H-huh?" She felt a hand at her ankle. She tried to kick it off, but in return, the hand pulled her into the water. Zanita holds her breath, trying not to scream. She wriggles and kicks at whatever was holding her. She tries to turn around to see who was at her ankle, but she didn't have enough momentum to turn herself over. The hand pulls her more, stretching her leg in such a way that was painful. She accidently tries to scream, opening her mouth. Water came flooding in. She started to lose consciousness. " _Help…anybody…ayudame…_ " Her thoughts started to slow. She reaches for the surface of the water. But her reach wasn't quite enough.

When Zanita felt as though all was lost, a hand came bursting into the water, grabbing hers. She was pulled out of the water, and rolled onto the safety of the pool floor. The person presses her hands against Zanita's chest, trying to give her CPR. Zanita started to cough out water. Her eyes slowly fluttered above her. Above her was a worried Nakao. Zanita seemed confused. "F-Fumiko-san?"

Nakao gives a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…I'm glad to see you're okay! What happened, Yero-san?"

Zanita looks over to the pool. From the angle she was at, she couldn't tell if there was someone in the pool or not. Her vision was blurry, and she had a splitting headache. She looks back to Nakao and tries to sit up. "Th-there was…a hand…grabbing my foot…" Nakao hugs Zanita, crying a bit.

"You poor thing! We need to get you out of here right away!" Nakao gets up and holds out her hand. Zanita was shocked. She was never noticed by anyone before. Even though she was a stand out, most ignored her and her heritage. Zanita carefully takes Nakao's hand and is helped up by her. The two start walking out of the Pool Area, but just before the two leave, Zanita glances behind her back. No one. No one was at the pool besides them. So who was it that grabbed her leg? Was it just her imagination?

Zanita's thoughts were interrupted by Nakao, who puts a hand on Zanita's shoulder. "I have some clothes at my house, it's really close to here, do you want to borrow them?"

" _That's right…I never did get a chance to grab my clothes."_ Zanita sighs and rubs her arms. It was starting to get chilly, and goosebumps ran up and down her body. She nods to Nakao, signaling a "Yes". The two walk out of school grounds, heading towards Nakao's home. Zanita blushes, trying her hardest to cover herself. " _Why didn't I grab a towel?!"_

When Nakao said that her house was close, Zanita had no idea she meant practically across the street. The two were only walking for about two minutes before Nakao strats walking up to her home. Zanita stops for a moment to examine the home. It was small, and on the top floor. She wondered if Nakao lived alone. Before Nakao could question Zanita on what she was thinking, Zanita walks up the pathway to her house. She follows Nakao up a set of wooden stairs on the side of the house to the top floor. Nakao opens the door to reveal one large room with a sleeping mat, small kitchen, and a small table. Zanita was able to answer her own question.

Nakao goes to the fridge and pulls out a can of soda. She opens it up and takes a sip, walking over to her mat and laying down atop of it. "In the bathroom is a set of drawers, you can look through them and take whatever you want." She opens up a Manga and starts to read. Zanita nods and looks over to the bathroom. She walks into it and shuts the door, locking it. She liked to play it safe. She barely even knew Nakao, and she didn't want to take any chances.

Zanita glances to the right. Under the mirror was a set of drawers. Zanita assumed those to be the ones Nakao was speaking of, and she opens up the top drawer to begin searching for the clothing she wanted. She finally decides on a violet tank top with some khaki short. Simple and sweet. She didn't feel the need to pick anything super cute or anything. There was no point.

She exists the bathroom, fixing her shorts before looking up to see Nakao on the laptop. Her expression was dark, and she was biting her lip. "Yero-san…" she started, glancing up at Zanita, "…have you heard of this website? Hell Correspondence?"

Zanita blinks at her in confusion. She shakes her head. "No, I cannot say I have."

Nakao couldn't help but smirk a little. She looks back to her computer screen. "That's a surprise. There are so many rumors floating about the school." Zanita comes over and sits next to Nakao, a curious look on her face. "Hell Correspondence. A site that can only be accessed at midnight. They say if you type in the name of someone you hate, Hell Girl will come and send that person to Hell." Zanita puts her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her gasp. Hell?! Was this girl crazy?! Saying things like that was dangerous!

Zanita puts both of her hands on Nakao's shoulders, her eyes wide. "Fumika-san, don't say things like that!" she yells. Nakao's eyes went wide. She frowns and looks away.

"Suzuko-sensei…wouldn't you like to see her go to Hell?" Nakao retorts.

Zanita snaps. She slaps Nakao across the face and brings her closer to her face. "NO! Stop it, this isn't right, and you know it!" Nakao was speechless. She didn't look Zanita in the eye.

"Get out." Nakao hisses. Zanita's grip loosens.

"W-what?"

"Get…out…"

Zanita lets go of Nakao's collar. She falls backwards and backs away. She looks at the hand she had used to slap Nakao, then back to Nakao, who was glaring at Zanita. "GET OUT!" She yells. Zanita scrambles to get up and runs out the door.

* * *

WHAT?! A CLIFF HANGER?! Yes, yes, it's a cliff hanger. But don't worry, the other part of the story is all done and ready to be posted. I hope you all enjoyed it, as I've already said three million times in the note above. If you have any suggestions for what kind of story I should write next, I'm all open for suggestions! For something like this, I don't mind taking requests at all. In fact, I think it would be a lot of fun! But anywho...

Thank you!

~OfferJoy


	2. Pool Demon (Part 2)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Hell Girl, and all concepts within the story belong to the respective author of the creator of Hell Girl.

Thank you!

NOTE: Part 2 is up! Yaaaaay! I hope you all enjoy the second part of this story. I'm sure the suspense is killing you! Don't forget to give me all of the reviews! AAALLL OOOFF THEEEMM! ...I'm really tired...

* * *

 _After that day with Nakao, we never did speak again. I thought that our relationship was going to build. I thought we were going to become amigas mejores. But…we never did. And that was a mistake. After that day at her house, Fumika-san never looked at me the same. Every time I tried to apologize, she would look away, push me away, and walk away. I thought that would be it. But she soon started to become vicious about it. She would write mean things on my desk. "Go die" "Kill yourself" "I tried, but you failed." "I hope you suffer" "You will pay". She would hide ants in my locker. Every time I would open it, it was always the same. I screamed. She shredded my swimsuit, which I had accidentally left at her house. I was slowly starting to get to my breaking point. That was until one day…_

Zanita walks into the Pool Area, tired and pale. She looks up to see only Nakao and Suzuko-sensei. She decided to stay unseen. She wanted to know what was going on. And listening onto this conversation.

"Suzuko-sensei, I don't want to do this anymore. Yero-san is suffering…I don't like watching her suffer."

Suzuko slaps Nakao across the face. "Brat! Do you want to be known as the best or not?!" Nakao looks away, not answering. Suzuko-sensei crosses her arms and sighs. "This…this is for the best." Zanita couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suzuko-sensei was behind this the whole time! Without even thinking, Zanita runs out of the Pool Area. She heads down to the computer lab. She never did go to Swimming Practice that day.

" _ **Have you heard of Hell Correspondence?"**_

Midnight started to approach. Zanita shut herself in her room, not even speaking to her dad for the whole night. He seemed worried, and Zanita wanted to tell him what was going on. But he was busy. And he didn't want him to get into this whole mess. She sat at her computer desk, pulling out her laptop.

" _ **A site that can only be accessed at midnight."**_

She glances over at the clock. 23:59. It was almost time. As soon as it hit midnight, Zanita pulls up a new tab and types into the search bar: Hell Correspondence. A little flame appears on a black screen. The flame fades away, and there was a text bar.

" _ **They say if you type in the name of someone you hate, Hell Girl will come and send that person to Hell."**_

Zanita takes a deep breath. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do or not. But she does it anyway. Into the text bar, she types in the name of someone she had come to hate. **Ozawa Suzuko**.

Zanita felt a sudden chill along her spine. There was a slight breeze, causing her to turn around. And there, standing in her room, was Hell Girl. "Enma-san?" Zanita looked at the girl confused. Ai extended her arm, handing her a straw doll, a red string attached to the neck of it.

"Take this. If you untie the thread, then the contract will be complete. The person you hate will be sent straight to Hell." Zanita carefully takes the doll and examines it. "However, to curse someone is to dig a double grave."

Zanita looked at the straw doll with wide eyes. "H-huh?"

"In return for revenge, after death, your soul will go to Hell too." Zanita turns back around in her seat, facing away from Ai Enma. "Do you still want revenge?"

Zanita had a lot of thinking to do that night. Seeing Hell Girl made her realize that everything, the rumors, the gossip, everything, was real. This was serious. Zanita had a decision to make.

The next day, Zanita decided that some swimming would help ease her mind. A part of her didn't even want to go to the pool, knowing that the thing that had grabbed her foot a while back would be there, waiting. But she needed to swim. Just a little bit.

She opens the door up to the Pool Area and heads to the changing room. She changes into her new swimsuit, before heading out. She stops for a moment and looks back to her bag. She quickly goes back to it and pulls out the straw doll. Heading out of the changing room, she makes her way to the pool, fiddling with the straw doll. "No está un Diablo de Piscina…" Zanita would repeat to herself. She steps to the edge of the pool and looks down. No one. She gives a sigh of relief before sitting down, dipping her feet into the pool. She sets the straw doll on the side of the pool, where she could grab it if she wanted to. She pushes herself in, submerging herself in the water. She practiced her underwater swimming, knowing in needed work, anyway. When she felt the need for air, she swam upward and burst out of the water. When she did, Suzuko-sensei was standing at the side of the pool.

"Good to see you practicing out of class," she said with a smile. Zanita gulped. This was the woman, standing in front of her, who forced Nakao to do what she did. To write those nasty things on her desk and to pour ants into her locker.

Zanita pulls herself out of the pool to stand in front of her. She took a deep breath, knowing what must be done. She uses her foot to slide the doll towards her. She picked it up and put a finger to the thread tied around its neck, ready to pull. "Suzuko-sensei…" Zanita started, "I have to ask you something."

Suzuko frowns and crosses her arms, looking at Zanita sternly. "Yes, spit it out, Yero!"

Zanita tightens her hands to fists, looking down at the ground. "I…I listened to you and Fumika-san yesterday…" Suzuko-sensei's eyes widen. Zanita figured she was getting somewhere. "…and I was wondering if…if…is it-?"

"ZANITA, LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, Suzuko-sensei reaches out and grabs Zanita's arm, pulling her towards herself. Everything around Zanita starts to slow down as she turns her head around to see an arm, poking out from the pool. It smacked the floor, like it was aiming for Zanita, and had missed. The arm retreats back into the pool water. Suzuko-sensei furrows her eyebrows and growled. "I've got you this time, creep!" She dives into the pool, swimming after the culprit.

Zanita runs to the pool's edge, eyes wide. "Suzuko-sensei!" She saw the two on the other side of the pool. The culprit kicks Suzuko in the face, then climbs out of the pool. Whoever it was came out in a divers suit. The person takes off the mask and the goggles, revealing long black hair. That hair belonged to Nakao. Zanita was shocked. She was about to pull the thread on the wrong person. "F-Fumiko-san?"

Nakao turns around, eyebrows furrowed. She backs away a bit, but Suzuko was quick enough to catch her, jumping out of the pool and grabbing her legs. "Gotchya!"

Nakao wobbles a bit, trying to keep her balance. "Get…OFF OF ME!" Zanita starts to slowly walk over to her. But before she got too far, Nakao pulls something out of a satchel she had hanging off of her side. She extends her arm to show Zanita a straw doll identical to the one Zanita had.

" _Oh no…"_

"Don't come any closer!" Nakao threatens.

Zanita immediately stops where she was. She carefully holds out her hand. "Fumiko-san, ple-"

"GET AWAY!" Nakao puts her fingers on the thread, ready to pull the string. "I bet you know who this is for." Zanita's eyes widen. "That's right, Yero-san. It's for _you_." Zanita was speechless. She backs up a bit, trying not to enrage Nakao. Nakao started to laugh, finding the situation quite amusing. "You know, I thought I was starting to like you. But, in the end, this was what had to happen. You're too good. The Swim Team doesn't need someone like you here." Her laughing continues. It took all of Zanita's power not to run over to her and smack her so hard.

"But if I were to send you to Hell, I would still have to deal with Suzuko-sensei. And on top of that, my soul will go down to Hell, too! So I decided, 'Hey, why don't I just make it easier for myself and have two different people send the two people I hate to Hell?" Zanita looks to her straw doll. She couldn't believe it. She had trusted Nakao. And it was a mistake. But now, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Buuut~" Nakao starts, kicking Suzuko in the face so she would be able to walk closer to Zanita, "I can make a deal with you." She gestures over to Suzuko-sensei with a smirk. "If you pull her thread, maybe me and you can try again!" She smiled brightly, as though the conversation her and Zanita were having was a friendly one. It was not.

Zanita looks at her own straw doll. She furrows her eyebrows. "No. You're a demon. You don't deserve to even be Swim Team Captain!" Nakao slaps Zanita as soon as she finishes the sentence.

"How does it feel?" Nakao muses. She grabs the collar of Zanita's swimsuit and brings her face close to hers. "Let me just tell you now…that was the wrong answer." She lets go of Zanita, throwing her back. Zanita falls to the ground. Nakao leans over her and smiles down at her. "Now, is it a deal?" Zanita lowers her eyes. She picks up the straw doll and looks at it. Suzuko looks horrified. But Zanita did not pull the thread. Instead, she tosses it into the pool. Nakao was furious. She slaps Zanita again and backs away, holding the straw doll back. "Big mistake!" She brings her fingers to the thread.

Zanita scrambles to get up, running towards Nakao. "NO!"

Nakao pulls the thread. When she looks up from the straw doll, she sees nothing but the pool. No one else was there. "Suzuko-sensei must've run. What a wimp." She tosses the doll aside. A hand reaches out from the pool. Nakao glances over to see it and rolls her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, Masuma-chan. We're done here." The hand reaches over a large distance and grabs Nakao's leg. "W-what?!" It tugs on her leg, and Nakao falls to the ground, her head smacking into the tiles below. "Let go of me!" She tries to shake her leg, squirming about to get free. The hand starts to drag Nakao into the pool. She looks ahead of her and sees a man and a woman looming over her. "Hone Onna, what do you think?" The man asks.

"I don't know, Ren. I think she's too good for the team." The woman answers.

Nakao was shocked. "No, I'm the best, the Swim Team needs me!" An old man was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall. He was chuckling to himself. " _Is he laughing at my pain?!"_

Soon, her feet and legs were completely submerged in the pool. And there, standing above her, was Ai Enma. "Enma-san? You will pay for this! I'll get the whole swim team to make you suffer!"

"I'm afraid you won't be going to any more practices." Enma answers.

"W-what? WAAH!" She gets pulled completely into the water. She holds her breath, trying not to open her mouth and scream.

"Pitiful shadow lost in darkness, your hurtful actions have tainted your immortal soul." She waves her hand, the bells on her wrist ringing. "Do you want to see what death looks like?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zanita falls to the ground and closes her eyes, covering her head and waiting for the worst to happen. Suzuko-sensei got up and looked around. She kneels next to Zanita and places a comforting hand on Zanita's shoulder. "Yero-san. It's okay." Zanita opens an eye, expecting to see a world of pain and suffering. But instead, she saw only Suzuko-sensei and the pool. "Nakao is gone."

 _That was the scariest day of my life. I was going to kill someone. And someone was going to kill me. But I'm alive. And it was Sachi-san who saved me. She even showed me. She pulled down the collar of her shirt and revealed to me a strange symbol on her chest. She was the one Fumiko-san asked to put my name into Hell Correspondence. I feel responsible for everything. She's going to Hell because of me. But she says that she doesn't regret her decision. She now knows that the people she cares about are safe._

 _The Swim Team was disbanded a couple of days after. No one trusted each other anymore. Suzuko-sensei was ashamed to be a teacher of the school, and she had just decided to leave the school. I think it was the best decision for her. I don't think I'll ever swim again. Not after that. Mi papa does not understand my decision, but he respects it, and does not question it._

 _I don't know what I'll do anymore. I might homeschool myself. I don't like anyone at the school, and there's no point in going anymore. But even if I don't know what I'm doing, I have to stay strong. And I have to be prepared for anything._

* * *

 **The End**

I hope you all enjoyed. There will be more stories to come (as soon as I get to writing them). Please tell me what you all think of this story. Honestly, I have no more to say. So...

Thank you!

~OfferJoy


End file.
